f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1989 Monaco Grand Prix
7 May | number = 471 | officialname = 47e Grand Prix Automobile de Monaco | circuit = Circuit de Monaco | location = Monte Carlo, Monaco | circuittype = Temporary street circuit | lapdistance = 3.328 | laps = 77 | distance = 259.584 |pole = Ayrton Senna |polenation = BRA-1968 |poleteam = |poletime = 1:22.308 |fastestlap = 1:25.501 |fastestlapdriver = Alain Prost |fastestlapnation = FRA |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 59 |winner = Ayrton Senna |winnernation = BRA-1968 |winnerteam = |second = Alain Prost |secondnation = FRA |secondteam = |third = Stefano Modena |thirdnation = ITA |thirdteam = |scheduledlaps = 78 }} The 1989 Monaco Grand Prix, otherwise known as the 47e Grand Prix Automobile de Monaco, was the third round of the FIA Formula One World Championship staged at the Circuit de Monaco in Monte Carlo on the 7 May 1989.'Monaco GP, 1989', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr471.html, (Accessed 16/04/2019) The race would see Ayrton Senna record his second dominant victory of the campaign, as he and teammate Alain Prost lapped the entire field. Qualifying would, as ever, see the two s of Senna and Prost dominate, with the Brazilian claiming pole ahead of the Frenchman. Best of the rest was Thierry Boutsen in his ahead of Martin Brundle in the . The initial start of the race would have to be abandoned after Riccardo Patrese stalled on the grid, meaning the field had to complete a second formation lap. Regardless, when the race did get underway there was no stopping Senna, who duly sprinted off the line ahead of Prost to lead the field through Sainte Devote. Senna and Prost duly eased clear during the early stages of the race, with Prost unable to challenge Senna for the lead. They hence left Boutsen to lead the rest of the field, with the Belgian ultimately having to stop for a new rear wing after his original one began to collapse. Nigel Mansell hence briefly led the charge for third, only for his race to end with a gearbox failure. That hence handed Brundle the position for Brabham, before a collision at the Loews Hairpin almost caused the race to be stopped. The cause was Andrea de Cesaris, who sent his lunging inside of Nelson Piquet, only to collect the Brazilian's and put both in the barriers. The rest of the field all braked behind them as the two argued in their respective cockpits, with the Prost losing a significant amount of time to Senna as the two cars were dragged clear. Prost would lose more time to Senna after getting stuck behind a stubborn René Arnoux, who seemingly refused to let his compatriot through in-spite of being show blue-flags on a near consistent basis. Brundle, meanwhile, would run in a comfortable third through to the closing stages, when a battery issue forced him to pit. That proved to be the only major incident of the race, with Senna able to cruise home at the head of the field unopposed, despite picking up a gearbox issue late in the race. Prost was a distant second, the only other man on the lead lap, while Stefano Modena inherited third when teammate Brundle made his late stop. Background Alain Prost had moved to the top of the Championship with a second second place in two races, as San Marino race winning teammate Ayrton Senna leapt up to second. Indeed, the Brazilian had moved level with Brazil race winner Nigel Mansell in Imola, while Alessandro Nannini had climbed up to fourth. Maurício Gugelmin completed the top five, level with Derek Warwick, with nine drivers on the board. had returned to their rather familiar spot at the top of the Constructors' Championship in San Marino, having left Imola with 21 points to their name. had made way for them, slipping to second, a point ahead of in third. and were next to complete the top five, while and had claimed their first points of the campaign. Entry List The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Pre-Qualifying Pre-Qualifying Results The full pre-qualifying results for the are outlined below: Thursday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. ** Berger's entry was withdrawn due to injuries sustained in San Marino. Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Capelli was still classified despite retiring as he had completed 90% of the race distance. Milestones * Jonathan Palmer entered his 75th Grand Prix.'1989 Monaco GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1989&gp=Monaco%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 16/04/2019) * 50th entry for a car using #37 as its race number. * Sixteenth victory for Ayrton Senna.'3. Monaco 1989', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1989/monaco.aspx, (Accessed 16/04/2019) * claimed their 72nd win as a constructor. ** secured their 44th win as an engine supplier. * Stefano Modena claimed his maiden podium finish. ** 124th and final podium for as a constructor. * Alain Prost set a new record for most fastest laps - 29. ** This was also the 50th fastest lap recorded by a McLaren chassis. Standings Ayrton Senna used his second victory of the season to climb to the top of the Championship, overtaking teammate Alain Prost to claim the lead. Indeed, while the pair ended the visit to Monte Carlo level on eighteen points, it was the Brazilian's two victories that ensured that Senna ended the weekend ahead on count-back. A nine point gap then followed to third placed Nigel Mansell, with thirteen drivers on the board after three races. It was yet another dominant day for in the Constructors' Championship, with their second straight one-two of the campaign. were still their closest challengers despite failing to score, and hence slipped 27 points behind, with a point behind them in third. , meanwhile, were up to fourth three races into their return to F1, with completing the top five. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles